


Playground

by LRBare71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, playground
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:18:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRBare71/pseuds/LRBare71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel and Ari have smutty fun on a playground</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playground

**Author's Note:**

> Molli and Gigi are characters used with permission from my friend Kourtney and Molli they are the ones who created those characters. Thank you ladies.

It was dusk and Ari was meeting Gabriel in an abandoned park. The grass was overgrown from neglect. Ari just shook her head. Humans waste so much beauty. Gabriel and her had been fighting lately but they were in a cease fire place rightnow. She loved him and had to be there for him. He was dealing with so many things right now. Gigi was still healing and Molli was about to tell Dean everything. Gabriel would have to deal with Crowley. She pulled her hand through her long red hair her blond streaks shined in the moonlight. Molli and her had been counteracting a spell her father had enacted when she came back from her mother's house so tore up with heartbreak. She had lost a few memories because he dulled her memory to help her deal with Gabriel and Svava marrying.  
She knew Gabriel and her would have to talk about all this but for now she wanted to see that beautiful angel who she adored.  
When she got into the clearing where the merry go around was. He was standing there. He was a vision in his tight jeans and buttondown shirt. He handed her a rose. And kissed her.  
"I thought we would change things and have some fun sweetie." He reached over to tuck her hair behind her ears. She held his hand on her cheek and kissed it.  
"This is nice but such a public place we could get caught." He smiled after she said that And looked around.  
"Have you heard a car go by lately or seen headlights.?? hmmmm" He laughed and laid out a blanket on the merry go around. Patted beside him as he sat down.  
Ari came over and sat down. He hungerly kissed her. She caressed his tongue and his tongue caressed hers back. They deepened the kiss like teenagers. They could not keep their hands off each other.  
Gabriel's hands wondered down to her blouse and unbuttoned it. Ari's hands did the same. He had her in her bra and underwear before she knew. He broke their kiss and his mouth trailed down to her breasts where his tongue circled her nipple biting and licking and sucking it. He trailed over to her other nipple doing the same.  
Ari tilted her head and moaned. He took off her bra and his hands were making their way to her core. Gabriel had his mouth on her breasts but his hands yanked off her panties. He smoothly had his fingers working in and out of her core while his mouth laid kisses on her belly and trailed down to her clit. He took his hot mouth and licking and sucked while his fingers went in and out of her.  
Ari's head went side to side moaning uncontrollably. Gabriel made the Merry go around spin while licking her it made her dizzy and feel excited too. She grabbed his head and made him stop and come up to her. They kissed. She flipped him over gently and Licked downward. She stopped at his nipples biting them and teasing them.  
Gabriel moaned. "I love when you do that " He said huskily  
She went down licking until she got to his manhood. She took into all the way down into her mouth deeply licking and sucking it. Gabriel moaned and pulled her hair. She did this for a little bit and Gabriel could not stand it any longer. He lifted her up and slide her down him. The effect was electric. They both moaned and he bite her neck. Their mouths met for a passionate kiss. She slide up and down on him. He picked up the rhythm thrusting deep into her.  
He snapped his fingers and they were on top of the monkey bars. She thought this was fantastic. She was spellbound and happy in this moment. She came on him and he moaned. Breaking their kiss to put her breasts in his mouth. He bite and licked the nipple. He was building up and moaned when he released.  
They kept this up all night doing different sexual positions on the swings and playing on the monkey bars. They ended up back laying on the merry go around. He had snapped in a bed in the middle of it. And they feel asleep.  
The morning came to early. A police man woke them up  
"Hey you can not be here what if little kids were to come up on you two. ?" Policeman asked. They were covered but the policeman had a point.  
Gabriel looked up at the policeman smiled held Ari tight and snapped his fingers . They were back in his house.  
Gabriel look over at Ari "Now wasn't that fun!!"  
Ari says "oh yes!!! My lollipop man!!" she kisses him


End file.
